


Scotthope One Shots

by lonedyingstar



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonedyingstar/pseuds/lonedyingstar
Summary: Fluffy scotthope one shots—taking requests.(Note: English is not my first language so bear with me!)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 10





	Scotthope One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hope finds out why Scott would spend 2 hours in the bathroom on house arrest.

Hope was originally opposed to the idea; for she thought the bathtub was too small for both of them to fit comfortably. But Scott insisted, saying she could use the destresser.

Hours later, there they were: laying in a warm bath together, covered in foamy sweet-smelling soap, legs intertwined. Hope’s head lay on Scott’s chest as he stroked her hair. She smiled softly, feeling at peace and completely safe in his arms—maybe sharing the tub wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
